why
by TripleThomasTeamSINS
Summary: we am so sorry why isnt thomas in the lwa list. oh well hes the little tom tom thmmb in this okay


Hi im ani and i have no self respect :) ps tyler is a loser fuck off ani

Ani is a loser - ani

Yeah well bloody is a loserer - bloody

Fuck off - jesus

Aniways

One day, Thomas 3 was walking down the street. Maybe we should just cal him Little Tom Tom so we dont have to keep using numbers. Okay so Little Tom Tom was walking down the street and going to the secrit base.

"Oh boy!" he sais, "Oh boy i cant wait to see the other thomas'sss's's's''s'e's''es'seessese! Oh boy!" but suddenly….../hge was stopped by,,,,,,,,,,,,,his old friw nd…..EMO KID!1111

"O-hooh-ho he llo emo kid-kun what re u goindg here" little tom tom claughed nervously.

"Hello thomasu" eo kid said in his ross grvaellu voice, "i was jus t looking fnr you!11! I was w hte gang & we were like i wonder where tohmashu is so we went 2 find u anyways where u goin" little tomtom sweats nervsly. His friends do not know abotu the thother tohmases…..what was he suppsoed to say?/?/

"Idk man jsjut to…..the strip club or….what regular people do hahahahahahahahahahahahaa.a..a..a..a." little tom tom's eyesses were sweating.

"Tthee stip club? Woah tom tom i didnt know u changed so much since teh lasrtt time is aw u….." emu kidd glanced at thee flor and frowned like :(

"NO1!111! By strip bluod i meant….walmart" little tom tom thought that was a good idea.

"Walmart is a beautiful placeee…...we met there…" emo child kid infant looked up at little tom tom with kawaii desu chan eyes.

"yeh…..ANYWAYS GTG WALAMRT HAS A SALE ON STALE CHEETSO AND I GOTTA FEED MY DOG BYE" little tom tom strapped on his sonic(™) branded roller skaed and zoomed off….leacing a traile of dustt bedheidn him…..

"Oh…..goodbye tom tom…."emo kid frowend like :'( and walekd away….sowly….

Little tomom was like phew! Got away! Adn started going back 2 tha base. But suddenly he wlaked in front of a wlamaet an ded emop kkd was there aaghian…..but…..with….the splatoon twins!

"yO THOMAMOS" the twins ydoeld.

"What teh FUCK U GUYS DOIN HERE WHRN I LEFT YA'LL SUPPSOED 2 LEAVE ME ALONEDG." Thom thom thumb was like anger. He as so ange he went rigid and looked like a big fat thumb. Mmmmmmmmmm.

"Becuase e s we want 2 hangf out wit u again" elmo kid said "why udo u alwayrs ingore us nowadays? R y…...dhidnig comdonethn….."

"Oh nani hahahah no i do nt know what u could be talking about dont be such a baka u teme" little tom tom nevous laugh liek ahhahahsyusd. Emo kid stretched his neck all the way over the cars of the long parkinglot and then when his face was close 2 little tom tom's his lips extended 2 his ear. Was this emo junk shit made of rubber who knows. Fucking silly puddy organ asshole.'

"Thomasyj,...u….dont wange ot hdie anyjmore" emo kid whispered like hey lil mama lemme whisper in yo ear ;) "i dunertsna dthhe ways f emmo & i….woudl leil…..2 help u…." little tom tom was like wtf nobut also knew if he did not do smth he woudl never be left aone and his secret woudl be expoesed!11

"Ok" he aais but immetieidtlaly regretted it. Other thomases pls help me he thougyt

"yAAAAA okay lets go to the emo isle of the stor.e" and emo kid bit thomas's ear and dragged him insdide liek that.

Teeh doros of walmar oepne….and the light of the borken flurencent bulbs shieedn above them…

Little tom tom was scared. His ear was bleeding. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearabel…...but ltttle tom tom aint a fuckignf pussy so he kept that pain to himsefl…..

"Hi weelcom to walemrt." saida very round red man….its was bob

"Herlo" emo kid smel

"Bob." little tom tom said.

"It is bob yes" bob the tomato smiled real big like

"K bye"

Emrfo kid walked away dragging little tom tom by the ear. Ltle tom tom was ceryin now…..but he still aint pussy

"Pls help me tomaagaeesed….." he slowly reached down to his wrist….the friendship bracelert….THAT ALSO HAD A HELP BUTTON1!1! He slowly…..presedd tit….

"WHO R U TALEKENIN TO!?" emro kid SCREECH

"O-hohi nobody emo kid!" thomas;s voice went super high like the actual elmo. Or a chipmunk. Whichever is higher. Like 420 high.

"Aaaaahh? Ur acting suspiciously…" emo kid raised an eyebrow, but it could not be seen by the overgrown emo fringe over his seeing spheres.

"n-NO IM no T?"thom tom was like t….teme…..

When suddenly there was….a faint…..jingley jongle in the distance…...and it got ldouer dna douder…..

"What. is that soudn?: asaid teh splatoon twins, who were, in fact, still present. Tom tom's eye lit up.

Suddenly THE FUCKIF WALMART EXPLODED. AND IN CAME AN ANGSTY BLUE TRAIN, SO EDGY I GOT A PAPERCUT, THOMAS THE FUCKING TANK!.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT EATING BITCH LICKING ASSHOLE SLAYING SKUNK SHANKING KINKSHAMING INCEST LOVING BUG KINK SCREAMING SHREK SUING SWAMP SLURPING CUM BAKING BLOOD DRINKING CRAP!" YELLED EMO KID.

The train looked down darkly at emo kid. Crawling in my crawl began to blare VERY LOUDLY. Thomas looked like

And emo kid was AFRAD(™) so he tRIED TO RUN W TOM TOM

"I WILL SAVE UR LIFE RUURNURNURGRURUNRNURFNU" but he did not go fast because he…..did not have….sonic shoes. Phil's Thomas stretched his arm out and slapped emo kid's hand. Emo kid SCREECHED and fell over in slow dramatic motion and held his hand close to his chest. He bagan 2 cry and dramatically recited the entire lyrics of welcome to the black parade. Actually wow this is bloody. Bloody would do this. Bloody is an emo loser. ;) fuck u ani

Phil Thomas which we will call PT like the horror game which really fits tbh, stretched his ahnd out and grappled little tom tom.

'OKAY THOMAS TRAIN, LETS GO" HE YLLED AND TOHMAS WAS LIKE lmao see u suckers & flipped them off using smooke from his pipe then zioomed away.

Emro kdid was cryeirng all over the floor like a littel bitch. Bob the tomasto got a mop with the arsm he deont have and moped thsm up

"Ur a little btich" said bob

Emo kdid didnt reply….he jsut ceried…

"WOW THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE BACK THERE MY DUDEDXw!" Little tom tom wiped 3 sweat drops off his foreehead. _**WELL,**_

"What r u THINKING TOM TOM U LITTLE BITC U CODUDLBE GOTTEN US EXPXLODES!" pt SCREWACHED.

"Guys stop screamign it hurts my sensitve ears" tomaccs the tsnk cryied.

"FUCK U THAMS." pt was being angsty.

"Well GOSH DIDDLY DARN PT IF UR GONNA ACT LIKE THAT…...IM GONAN…..BREEAK UP THE GROUP…"tomasxcc the tank CRIED.1!

"Toamac no…..u kno how cmcuh we rely on eachotner…" little tom tom gasped….

Suddenly thomas the train stopped and stretched his whole entire face up and over to glare at his thomasy companions.

"Oh…..so…..this is all only about you is it….." suddenly thomas bucked, not the kinky kind like having sex but maybe if people buck like donkeys while having sex then oaky but probably not. Have fun dramaticall reading that without laughing bloody.

Thomases went FLYING AND WRERE LIKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they landed thomas train TOWERED OVER THEM. DOMINTANTLY.,;)

"I HAVE BEEN USED…...AND ABUSED AND ABANDONED OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER VOEOOVOVEOEVNOEVOWR BY THOSE I LOVED AND I WILL _**NEVER**_ BE MISTREATED AGAIN!" then he whipped his head back and let out a mighty rawr XD.

"NNNN-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N- -N-N-NJ-UUNNIINIIIBINUJUUUUHBHGVFFG FGVHGBBHHJNJJNGBFGDCFHBJH" ani slammed her head into the desk for that part "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOHMAS PLEASEWW! I WOUDL NEVER! LEVA EU LLIEK THE APATS PPL DID!" little tom tom pleaded.

DONOT BELEUBE YU!" Thomas the train was in dismay.

THE ROMAN RUMERL….

"...Thomas the Train, listen to me this instant. You are a valued member of our group and we cannot bare to lose you. We're the ultimate fusion, right? Without you, we're just two skinny white boys that can barely take a single breath without our bones breaking. You complete us, Thomas. Please, reconsider your choices and join us, at least for one more time, to make our fusion" seed pt.

Thomasthe train was…..touched….!

Then suddenly sonic rode in magical girl style on a missle and everyone died the end.


End file.
